Hate Her
by kiwi4me
Summary: They hate her in so many ways; Doesn't she know this or is she doing it on purpose?


**Yamanaka Ino: **They hate her.

_Love kiwi4me~_

**Summary: **They hate her in so many ways; Doesn't she know this or is she doing it on purpose?

* * *

**Haruno Sakura** hates her. She was always the prettier one, always the better one. She seethes out her anger on Naruto and curse, yell, and hit him because she is just so frustrated. What does her rival have that she doesn't? She, after all, has two men falling head over heels for her and would do anything to protect her. What does _she_ have? Two teammates who sees her nothing but friends, an over protective father, and a smoker as a sensei, that's what! So what the hell does this natural blonde have? She inwardly cringes when she hears _her_ name from the mouths of friends, hears _her_ voice, and even see_ her_. On a specific day, she happened to be walking by when she heard it. "You're so beautiful Ino," someone had said. Sakura stopped and turned to only see a victorious smirk forming on those pink lips of hers. She hated it! She hated the fact that this… _this_ TRAMP was being called beautiful when all she does is sleep around with men after men. She hated her so much that the pinkette could feel her blood boiling to the point of explosion. "Sakura, you look nice today," the blonde said to her a couple days later. She admitted she was surprised by her comment and even more surprised to see a genuine smile upon her lips. "I always look nice Pig!" was the remark Sakura made with a smirk as she watched the blonde walk off. She fisted her hands and glared at the back of her rivals back. Yes she hated Yamanaka Ino. She hates how _she_ made her so jealous.

**Huuga Hinata** hates her. Though it maybe unrealistic that the Heiress could actually hate, but it is true. The calm, kind, friendly atmosphere that the pale eyed girl surrounds everyone with was obvious and everyone open up to her quickly. Now, it's not like the Huuga heiress wasn't able to hate or dislike anything because she is human after all, not some perfect angel. She could see the immense strength and confidence that the blonde female possesses that captured her from the start. She was always the shy and weak girl who wants to become a kounichi that doesn't stand a chance against the others. So its no wonder Hinata looked up to the Yamanaka girl secretly. Her boisterous attitude attracted everyone, her strength and determination is always unhidden, her loudness was undeniable, but these aren't the only things this one female possesses. She was kind, helpful, encouraging, and so much more that not even Shikamaru can name them all. Yes, Huuga Hinata hates Yamanaka Ino. She hates how envious she has become because of _her._

**Sabaku no Temari** hates her. She hated the way they are so similar: the determination, the intelligence, the same common interest. She saw her during the exams and thought nothing about this pathetic blonde doll. She never gave her a second thought because what was a strong woman like her to waste her time thinking about a stupid little girl? That stupid blonde was nothing compared to her. She is a liaison, a GODD DAMN link between Konoha and Suna! She is the one that holds the two village together. She wants peace between the two and doing her damn hardest in doing so! So what the hell does that tramp has that makes her so angry? So terribly broken and honestly torn up that it hurts to try to undue the knots? The way she sees the way her brothers look at her; the way every damn perverted, disgusting, handsome, intelligent men are drawn to her like a mosquito to a blue light! Sabaku no Temari hates Yamanaka Ino because she has what she wants: Attention.

**Tenten** hate her. She hates how the blonde acts the way she is: loud, seductive, moody, and way too emotional. She doesn't understand why she sways her hips when she is walking in front of Neji, Naruto, and the rest of the guys. She doesn't understand how her smile and laughter could cause a pink tint to grace many men's faces. She really doesn't care about whatever this blonde does because to her, she is just another worthless kounichi. She isn't strong enough, she flirts and pampers herself too much, and she certainly can not beat any of the men at the rate she is in. Nope, Yamanaka Ino has a long way to go if she thinks she can even beat, or hold a spare over five minutes against Neji. The two buns woman pride herself in ranking the top just like her fellow male companions. She could be just as strong, just as cunning, and just as good as they all were! Heck, she might even do better than them! Yeah, that's what she is determined to accomplished, but she definitely never saw the way the blonde caught every gaze and every men with just a certain look. How wounded up they were around her slim fingers. How easily they had lost to her. Tenten hates Yamanaka Ino for beating her.

**Nara Shikamaru** hates her. He always had since they were brought to meet one another. He thought she was too troublesome, too moody, too annoying, and too much in general. She ruined his average life and his peace and quiet. She screamed and cursed him every day no matter what he did. He was either always wrong or right and he never wins. Though she may have not changed too much as they got older, she always had that soft side that he rarely saw. And when he saw it, he falls more and more into the pools of her eyes. Stupid Ino, always making him feel too much in such a little time that it was almost unbearable. Yeah, he was there when she told him all her fears, sorrows, and happiness in her life. And yeah he actually listened to her talk because throughout the years, it had gotten easier to handle. Her voice was bearable and almost sounded like a lullaby at times, though he wouldn't dare to fall asleep or he wouldn't wake again.

"Thank you Shika, for always being there for me," she told him once and he just stared. Stared and stared at the woman in front of him who he'd known all his life. It doesn't take a genius to know what it means that he's feeling. He scowled inside and though he knows he shouldn't be angry at her, but he is. Nara Shikamaru hates his blonde teammate for revealing these feelings inside of him.

**Akimichi Choji** hates Yamanaka Ino. She is too frail, too small, and too skinny. She is constantly on diets that aren't healthy for her and constantly screaming at him to not eat too much. He is known as one of the most lovable guy, the kindest, and most sensitive out of the bunch. Being teamed up with his best friend was one of the best things that happened in his life, but with this girl was something else. She was loud, anger easily, and picks on all of them, including their sensei, constantly. So as they grew older, he was thankful that she had lost most of that loudness and anger problems that she had. Though every time the round man looks at the blonde girl, he feels the sting in the pit of his stomach, whatever it may be, and he has no idea what it is. He pushes it aside as she sat down beside him in his favorite restaurant.

"You look good Cho," she had complimented and it took him by surprised. He smiled, no grinned, at her that he couldn't help stop smiling for the rest of the day. So why exactly does he, the lovable kind Choji, hates Yamanaka Ino? He hates that no matter how hard he tries to suppress _that_ feeling, it keeps creeping back up.

**Uzumaki Naruto** hates Yamanaka Ino. He hates how much the two of them have in common. They both are blondes, loud, determined, would give up their lives for their friends, protect Konoha instead of themselves… um... did he mention blonde? He never had any feelings for Ino, and I mean NEVER! Nothing more than just friends and he were only nice to her because she was Sakura-chan's friend and that was all. The strange thing was that he was starting to… No! The hokage-to-be was never going to admit anything that wasn't true. He is an honest, strong, smart and a protective man and there is no way that he'd lie to anyone if unnecessary. But when she rubs his cheeks, when she'd bring daffodils to him when he's in the hospital, when she hugs him because he _needs_ one, and all the little things made him see her differently. Her smile was all too genuine and he feels special for receiving this treatment. But then again, he hates her with every ounce of his whole soul because Yamanaka Ino was taking over his Sakura-chan in his heart.

**Huuga Neji** hates Yamanaka Ino. He hates how annoying she is and how pestering the damn girl can be. She isn't strong enough, not good enough to become a shinobi of Konoha. She is nothing but weak and a burden to the rest of them. She's practically so weak that even Hinata beaten her by a far mark! She's either in denial or she is just plain stupid for thinking that she can even reach Anbu with the rest of their teammates. All the blonde woman was would be a pretty face and that was all. How could someone so frail and small become a ninja in the first place? Yet everytime she speaks to him in that determination, that fiery spirit, he said no more. But seriously, Yamanaka Ino was and is nothing compared to any of the other girls who passed her in all ranks. What makes her think that her weakness could be a strength as well? Oh how he ignores her every times she walks by sauntering her hips seductively, every time she would lick her lips innocently, and every time her eyes sparkle every time she catches his. Yes, Huuga Neji definitely hates Yamanaka Ino, hates her for plaguing his mind.

**Rock Lee** hates Yamanaka Ino. The green beast would never hate anyone at all because that was not youthful whatsoever, but this blonde, blue eyed female confused him to no ground; watching him practice his taijutsu and helping him count his laps and workouts. Always there, waiting for him and greeting him with her beautiful smile. Always asking him for helping with her taijutsu and always there to encourage him in his love for Sakura. He even ran around Konoha many times trying to understand the tightening of his stomach, the rush of heat to his face, the slight nervousness that he feels when she brushes her fingers against his arm. He may be the fastest ninja in all of Fire country, and he may be the most youthful, but he wasn't the strongest. Yeah he broke through Sabaku no Gaara's sand barrier and he spar with Huuga Neji, the prodigy, but it doesn't mean anything. Rock Lee hates Yamanaka Ino because he wasn't strong enough to save his heart only for his cherry blossom.

**Aburame Shino** hates Yamanaka Ino. When she picks up the flowers at the garden, when she picked up a bug, and when she smiled a gentle smile. He happened to be there one day and he didn't think too much about the meeting until his bugs begin to move about. He questioned them, but they were unable to settle and he assumed it was the large amount of fragrance in the air. He saw her. Saw her with her hair down and he was at awe. She looked beautiful with her hair flowing gently in the breeze as her lips wore a gentle smile. He never saw her like this and he never really talked to her much before either. When she noticed him, she smiled at him and for some reason the bugs within him buzzed so loud he couldn't hear anything else. She held up a yellow pokey dotty bug up for him to see and he reached for it. He placed his index finger besides hers and an electric current ran through his body that made his inside jolt silently. He nodded silently at her once the bug was on his finger and she smiled before walking off. That was when he heard his heart pounding louder than his bugs. Aburame Shino's bugs wouldn't stop buzzing for weeks and he hates Yamanaka Ino for it.

**Inuzuka Kiba** hates Yamanaka Ino. Every time they fight, argue, and yell at one another, he always felt like strangling the scrawny stupid girl so bad that her neck would just snap in two. He doesn't know what the hell is wrong with that girl. She is always attacking him verbally without him initiating anything at all. Even Akamaru is confused about the relationship they have. But even with all the fights they had, he still can't help but admire the girl who became a beautiful woman. She definitely is beautiful and damn sexy too! The way her hair shines in the moonlight, the way her hips knows how to call to him, the way her smiles always had a hidden meaning when she smiles. Even her natural smell seems more seductive and inviting that he had to fight the courage to not pounce on her every time he took a whiff of her. He hates her; hates her for getting him addicted.

**Uchiha Sasuke** hates Yamanaka Ino. He doesn't necessarily hate many people, just a few: his brother, Orochimaru, and Yamanaka Ino. His brother, Itachi, he hates because he killed off their clan, their families. Orochimaru for thinking he could use him like Kabuto. He is nothing like a puppet and he would never let that disgusting snake have his body. Lastly, he hates Yamanaka Ino for not acting like she used to. Now that he'd return, he needed that attention, that undeniable love that she offered him. Though his pink haired friend still offers her love to him, it didn't suffice his need for the blonde. Especially since the way her eyes are more mesmerizing then ever, her lips more plump and lick-able, and her body... curves in the right places. When their eyes meet, she gives a soft smile and never offered her hugs like she does to Naruto. She doesn't let him touch her purposely like Shino. She doesn't give him a seductive smirk like she does to Kiba. Her eyes don't sparkle like it does when she looks at Neji. She doesn't give compliments to him like she does to Choji and doesn't spend anytime with him like she does with Shikamaru. She doesn't even watch him spar or practice and rather watch Rock Lee do so instead. So it was inevitable that Yamanaka Ino would be on his hate list because he hates her for not loving him anymore.

* * *

I actually thought this turned out better then i thought!

Ino: Wow...

Everyone: We don't hate her!!!

Um... read and review! *runs away*


End file.
